Proyecto:Academia
by Alemika8
Summary: Los Proyecto perseguían a Zed decididos a matarlo. Llegan a Zaun y un accidente en el taller de Ekko hara que aparezcan en un lugar muy diferente
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Donde Estamos?

Capitulo 1: Donde estamos?

Los proyecto perseguian a Zed, estaban persiguiendolo desde la salida del sol, pero estaban decididos a matarlo.  
Llegaron a Zaun y Zed corrio al taller de Ekko.

\- Ekko!-Grito Zed-Ayudame esos locos me quieren matar-Agrego.

-Tranquilo, yo te ayu...-Fue interrumpido por Darius.

-Ekko porfavor ayudame esa zorra esta loca...-Dijo

\- No vuelvan a pisar Jonia!-Grito enfadada Ahri

-Valla... si que esta enojada-*Ruido raro*- Que mie...? *Gritos*

Todos fueron absorvidos por un portal-temporal.

-Auch, mi cabeza- Se quejo Ahri

\- Donde mierda estamos?-Pregunto Darius

\- Pero que mierda le paso a mi ropa!?-Grito la Kumiho

-Shh-Les callo Yasuo-Estemos donde estemos hay que volver a donde estabamos

-Tienes razon-Dijo Zed

-Eso, los hombres, yo me largo-Dijo Ahri

-Ahri-La llamo Fiora-Tenemos que estar juntos para sobrevir.

-Aff, ok...

Llevaban 5 horas alli, y nada

-Esto es imposible-Se quejo Vladimir (Estaba con Darius)

-Aff, jamas saldremos de aqui-Dijo Ahri

-Sacrifiquemos a alguien *Mirar a Zed*-Propuso Fiora

-Ni se te ocurra-Respondio Zed- 1 menos y sera mas dificil

-Dejen de pelear-Dijo Ahri-Ekko Tu no puedes volver el tiempo atras?

-Lo intente pero no pude-Respondio

\- Alguien mas sabe que estamos en Piltover?-Pregunto Leona

-No-Respondieron todos

-Aunque Esa no es Caitilyn?-Pregunto Ahri

-Si es, deveriamos hablar con ella-Dijo Lucian

-Por mi vale, vamos.-Dijo Ahri y todos salieron tras ella

Hola a todos gracias por leer, se que tiene muchas faltas de ortografia, pero mi word no andaba.

Espero que les alla gustado y dejen en los rewies que les gustaria que mejore o cambie bye! 


	2. Capitulo 2: Una nueva Amiga

Capitulo 2: Una nueva amiga

Ahri salio y como era obvio, todos fueron tras ella...

\- Hola, Cait!- Saludo Ahri

\- Atras! Quienes son? Como saben mi nombre?-Dijo apuntando con su rifle hextec

-Aff,ok,lo admito vinimos al pasado-Dijo Ahri

\- Respondanmen!- Dijo, estando a punto de disparar

-Yo soy Fiora-Dijo la duelista- Escucha, venimos del futuro, y te conocimos en la Academia de la Guerra, Ellos son Ekko,Yi,Darius,Lucian,Vladimir,Yasuo,Ahri,Leona y Zed-Dijo mientras los se alaba

-Eso explica todo- Dijo Cait-Pero, sera mejor que los ayude a volver a su era-*Mirar al grupo denuevo*- Oye, donde se metieron el de la mascara y la de las nueve colas?-Nadie los vio...

-Ya sabia que esa zorra se iria... aff-Dijo "La Gran Duelista"

*Mientras tanto*

\- Que quieres que lo atrape para que lo mates?

-Si, O quieres que te mate a ti?-Dijo con tono seductor

-Tus encantos no funcionan conmigo, zorrita-Dijo Zed

-Solo cazalo y ya...-Dijo Ahri

Zed uso su Sombra Viviente [W] y su Cuchilla Shuriken [Q] y luego Marca de la Muerte [R], Ahri sonrio y uso su Orbe del Enga o [Q] y Fuego Zorruno [W] y se acerco con Impulso Espiritual [R] para robar su escencia.

-Delicioso...-Dijo tras "Comer" la escencia

-No entiendo como puedes tolerar eso...

-Soy una roba-escencia Como no podria tolerarlas?

-Tiene sentido... pero No que ya no necesitabas escencia para ser humana?

-Pero aveces las necesito, aveces- Dijo acercando su rostro al del "Maestro de las sombras"

\- Eh tortolitos!-Les llamo Leona- Fiora los busca

\- Como que tortolitos?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ahri y Zed

-Estaban a punto de besarse- Respondio Leona

\- Que mierda estaban asciendo?-Pregunto Fiora

\- Nada!-Gritaron al unisono Ahri y Zed

-Como digan, vamonos, Cait nos ayudara..

-Ok...

-Gru onas

\- Oye Zed!

\- Que?

-Ma ana a las 6:00 AM, aqui...

-Ok...

*A las 6:01*

-Tardaste

-Solo fue un minuto

-Un minuto largo-Dijo, volviendo a quedar como ayer

-Quizas...

-Admitelo-Dijo la chica juntando sus labios con los de Zed

\- Admitir que?-Dijo apenas cortaron el beso

-Que me amas...-Dijo volviendo a juntar sus labios

-Lo admito... zorrita...

*Mientras Yi y Fiora*

-Que es lo que necesi...-Intento decir Fiora pero Yi la interrumpio...

-Esto...-Dijo mientras la besaba

-Yi...

-Te amo, Gran Duelista...

Continuara...

Bien, lei los rewiews y decidi, como yo amo los sandwiches cuando tienen jamon, poner en el siguiente capitulo los flashbacks de como se conocieron y el portal aparecio por que la loca de Ahri quizo darle con su orbe a Darius pero solo logro activar la maquina del tiempo de Ekko para volver en el tiempo, y por sierto, Piltover en ese momento era diferente porque Jinx y Vi no estaban y Caitilyn era mas joven que ahora.  
Dejen en los rewiews que otros campeones quieren que aparezcan y tambien las otras parejas que quieren...Bye! 


	3. Capitulo 3: Viaje a Jonia

Capitulo 3: Viaje a Jonia (Flash back)

*Flash back*

Darius y Vladimir estaban buscando, a petición de Swain, los puntos débiles de Jonia, pero de repente escucharon algo en la maleza…

-Como sobreviva a esta, acabo con Swain-Dijo Darius mientras levantaba su hacha

-No creo que sobrevivas-Dijo una voz femenina desde la maleza-Pero no te preocupes, yo acabare con Swain-Agrego levantando un orbe mágico

Darius y Vladimir se dieron cuenta al instante de quien era su rival, Ahri, La kumiho ancestral, y al instante echaron a correr, lo último que querían era que una kumiho loca los matara.

-Si sobrevives, encárgate de matarlo antes que ella- Dijo Darius

-¿Y tú que?- Pregunto Vladimir

-Yo ya estoy muerto…- Respondió Darius

Siguieron corriendo, y esquivando ataques de la kumiho loca, hasta que llegaron a Zaun, donde, a la lejanía vieron a Ekko, el chico que fragmento el tiempo… junto con Zed, el maestro de las sombras.

-¡Ekko, por favor ayúdame esa zorra esta loca!- Dijo Darius

[…] En el momento que Darius explicaba lo ocurrido a Ekko, Ahri lanzo su orbe y, extrañamente, reboto activando la maquina del tiempo de Ekko.

*Fin del Flash back*

-Swain, matar, venganza…-Dijo Darius… mientras roncaba

-Entonces, ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?- Pregunto Leona

-Si, ¿Y a ustedes?- Le pregunto Vladimir

-Bueno…

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, como verán ya escribo mucho mejor porque arregle el pc y ya tengo Word y lol de nuevo :)**

 **Hasta el siguiente episodio, bye!**


	4. Aviso

Okay, no se ilusionen no es un capitulo… ¡pero bajen las armas!

Eh estado demasiado ocupada invocando demonios, matando rivales finales, tirándome de edificios a punto de colapsar en plan ¡Yolooo! Etc etc y digamos que la inspiración no es una virtud mía… ni el dibujo xD

Y vuelvo a viciarme a youtube (El resumen de mi vida(?))

Espero poder volver a escribir antes de que Yandere Dev saque otra actualización de Yandere y no haga el capitulo por estar sacrificando chicotas y raritas

Espero ponerme a trabajar en el cap ahora y no mirar el blog hasta que lo termine veré partidas para inspirarme… o quizás cante villancicos yandere de navidad…

It's beginnig to look a lot like murder


	5. Capitulo 4: La sombra de la muerte

**Ok... pueden maldecir a yanderedev xD affdfdaghf Bad time mode forever ysafaayug**

 **Dejando de lado eso... prosigamos con el cap!**

*Flash back*

Me encontraba escondido en las sombras... los proyecto me perseguían y no dudarían en ejecutarme... escupo sangre... no podre aguantar mucho mas... escucho la voz del padre de shen resonando en mi mente...veo una luz... todo se acabo...

Moriré... lo se... pero... no me dejare matar... no aun... como si mi alma renaciese salgo corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar... estoy cerca de zaun... sobreviviré... lo lograre... lo juro...

Veo el horrible cielo de Zaun... no estoy lejos... ni de Zaun ni de mi muerte... una bala corta mi camino... soy hombre muerto...

-Jajajaja hasta aquí has llegado... ¿unas ultimas palabras?- Dijo Lucian en tono burlón...

-...-No dije nada... me lleve la mano al estomago y escupí... los distraje... salí corriendo... me siguen... no tengo opción...

Me teletransporte a un guardia y lo asesine... agarre su arma y dispare intentando que una bala perdida lograse darles...

-Ahhhhhhh!- Escucho el grito de una mujer... con tono francés... Fiora cayo...

-Fi-fiora?- Pregunto alterado Yi mientras observaba a una muy herida Fiora...

-A-acaba...con...el...- Dijo la duelista para caer al piso

-Fiora!- Grito Yi- Me las pagaras... ¡Ven aquí!

-Tu lo pediste... al menos estarás con tu amor...-Me teletransporte y lo asesine... creo...

-¡Retirada!- Exclamo Leona...

-Jajaja!- Fui a por Lucian los dos nos apuntamos...- ¿Algunas ultimas palabras?

-¡Muere!- Dijo y disparo... yo dispare y me teletransporte... sobreviví...

-Ah sido divertido pero... adiós...- Dije y salí corriendo a refugiarme

*Días después*

Los proyecto me venían persiguiendo... ¡Demonios! habían sobrevivido... sabia que hacer... Ekko... así se llamaba mi salvación... corrí desesperado a su taller...

*Después de la charla*

Ahri lanzo un orbe, que de alguna manera activo el pulsar-z de Ekko y retrocedimos en el tiempo...

*Fin del flashback*

-Oh.. ¿entonces así fue?- Me pregunto Ahri

-Si... así fue...- Respondí...

 **Okay... eh mejorado algo no? T.T ya se que no... bueno es corto porque no tengo tiempo y debo dormir... que es mi cumple el miércoles xD espero le guste Bye!**


	6. Capitulo 5: ¿Quien es esa loca?

Capitulo 5: ¿Quién es esa loca?

Pov Cait:

Me levante temprano nadie había despertado… mire mi reloj… 11:30… decidí levantarlos, y se me vino a la cabeza una idea muuuy graciosa hehe

-¡LEVANTENSEN!- Grite mientras les hacia el ice bucket challenge fue muy gracioso jajajaja

-¡Hay que carajo!- Grito exaltada Ahri, y me miro sus ojos se volvieron rojos y se lanzo hacia mi-¡Me las pagaras!

-¡Tranquilízate mujer!-Le dije- Solo fue una broma…

-¡NO!-Grito enfadada

*Zed la agarra del hombro*-Tranquilízate…

*Ahri se calma* (Pd: Yukki y Yuno?)

Una explosión acompañada de una risa loca nos interrumpen…

-…-Todos corrimos al lugar de la explosión… y la vimos… Jinx

Esta era una joven delincuente maniática de aproximadamente unos 18 años (Pd: estamos en el pasado, recordarlo) Piel blanca, cabello azul-celeste largo atado en dos trenzas, ojos rosas, y una ropa muuuy corta, así era ella

-¡Jinx!-Grito Ekko, parece que se conocen...

-¡Ekko!-Dijo Jinx- ¿Que demonios haces aquí?

-Mas bien ¿Qué haces aquí tu?

-No te has enterado de nada, ¿eh?

-¡POLICIA! ¡ALTO!-Grito Vi, mi compañera de trabajo, ella era todo lo contrario a Jinx, piel mas bronceada, ojos azules, cabello rosa, corto y suelto, una gigante armadura y unos monstruosos guanteletes hextec a los que llama "mis bebes"

 **Hasta aquí este cap corto, pero quería dejarles algo antes de que mis friends llegasen y no pudiese usar el pc, cap dedicado a meh meh que pidió ekkoxjinx... pues aquí empieza el ekkoxjinx y… caitxvi o caitxjayce?**


	7. Capitulo 6: Tarde de videojuegos parte 1

Capitulo 6: Tarde de videojuegos

-¡Vi, tranquila!- Le grite a la mujer, pues sabia muy bien que se tiraría y intentaría acabar con Jinx, sin éxito, obviamente.

-¡Es una loca criminal buscada, ¿La vas a dejar suelta por allí?!- Me grito ella

-1, Soy tu superior, no puedes levantarme la voz, 2 La tendré bajo la mira…

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y como?- Me cuestiono

-Pues… ¿que les parece una tarde de videojuegos?- Pregunte no pude ni respirar antes de recibir una respuesta por parte de Ahri

-¡Siiii!- Dijo con un tono de voz muy kawaii- Por favor Zed por favor- Dijo como un peque pidiéndole algo a su padre

-Esta bien…- Respondió Zed…

-¡Yay!-Grito Ahri, si que le emocionaba esto

*En la casa de Cait*

-Bueno, unos jueguen al xbox otros al play otros al pc y otros al tablet- Dije

-Okayyy-Dijo Ahri- Zed juega conmigo al xbox plssss-Dijo tomando un tono muy kawaii, creo que es bipolar…

-Emm okay…- Dijo Zed…

-Ekko juguemos en el pc!- Dijo animada Jinx

-¡Okay!- Dijo Ekko con el mismo tono…

Mire a Vi, y pensé que seria mejor mandarla a jugar al play, así que dije

-Okay, quedan tablet y play…

-Yo quiero play!- Dijo Vi parecida a un niño…

-Ok, ok- Dije y nos fuimos al play

-Pues, solo queda tablet…

-Oh, cierto hay otro play y otro xbox en el sótano… (Pd: Cait la millonaria)

-Ok- Dijeron los demás…

*Pov Zed*

Me sorprendió mucho los cambios de animo de Ahri… mas que nada por que se que es… Ahri es una yandere… ¡una yandere enamorada de mi joder!

Dejo su lapso yandere de lado y decidimos ver que juegos habían… Final fantasy: Ligthing returns, The sims 3 sobrenatural, Just dance, Resident evil 6...

Ambos miramos ese juego y decidimos jugarlo… empezamos por la campaña de León y Helena… esto va a ser divertido xD

 **Etto,** **hi** **aquí la presidenta de los que escriben a las 2 de la mañana presente, xD lo eh parado aquí por que no quiero** **spoilearlos** **de los juegos con historia… Bye!**

 **(Pd: Díganme si tienen ideas para… esto, y si quieren que igual ponga los juegos con historia :D**


	8. Aviso 2

Aviso

Perdón por no subir caps pero estoy pasando realmente mal y no se si voy a poder seguir con la historia. Tengo escrito un especial de san valentín y creo que lo publicare cuando lo termine quien sabe…


	9. Especial Sv: Gore time, parte 1

Especial de San Valentín: Gore time parte 1

Espero que les guste el, súper atrasado, capitulo de San Valentín

Advertencia: Va a ser el cap mas random del segundo mundo, están avisados

Pd: Además de champs nuevos, también van a entrar 2 oc que cree :D

Pd2: Nada de lo que ocurra aquí va a afectar a la historia original (Pero las oc si van a estar en la historia)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y mayoría de escenarios pertenecen a Riot Games, creador de zed el roto, fiora la francesa, yi el espadachín, y ahri la kumiho

Pov Ahri:

Me encontraba en un parque de Piltover, mirando la preciosa decoración que había en esas fechas, casi todos los campeones de la liga estaban allí, pues las celebraciones de San Valentín serian allí, hasta los noxianos se encontraban allí, es raro verlos en fiestas, de seguro traman algo…

-¡Hola, Ahri!- Escuche una voz detrás mía, era Caitilyn, quien venia acompañada con Vi, ambas vestían muy elegantemente… Espera un momento… ¡Vi se maquillo! ¡Alabado sea Jebus!

-Cait, ¿Dónde esta Vi?- Le pregunte

-Aquí, cieguita- Dijo Vi sarcásticamente

-¿Qué? Tu no eres Vi, Vi no se maquilla, Vi no se arregla- Respondí

-Solo se arreglo un poco para hoy- Dijo caitilyn

-Okay…- Mire hacia otro lado, mi mirada se enfoco en una heladería cercana-¿Compramos helados?- Pregunte

-¡Siii!- Respondieron las dos como niñas pequeñas

-Bueno, vallamos a la heladería ^-^

Caminamos a la heladería mientras charlábamos, y cuando entramos… vi una escena que rompió mi corazón por pedazos… Salí corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos…

-Z-zed ¿p-porque?- Tartamudeaba llorando…-Y-yo fui una i-idiota…- Seguía llorando sola… el corazón roto después de ver a Zed y Syndra besándose…

" **No te preocupes, querida, Syndra nos dará un gran poder"**

"Pero… yo no quiero caer en la oscuridad de nuevo…"

" **Solo una no hace daño"**

"Bueno… solo ella"

Mi apariencia se volvió oscura, mi ropa negra, mis ojos rojos, y mi orbe de color sangre

Nunca le había contado esto a nadie, y quien conoció a mi segunda personalidad, no vivió para contarlo

A gran velocidad corrí a la heladería y agarre a Syndra del cuello y mi orbe hizo trazos en líneas en su cuerpo, me retire del lugar y poco después una explosión de sangre me mancho

Pov Vi:

Estaba en la heladería con Cait cuando, de repente, entro alguien corriendo, era la asesina que habíamos visto antes, agarro a Syndra del cuello y con el orbe que tenia, igual que el de Ahri, marco la piel de la maga y se retiro. Un momento después Syndra callo desmembranada al suelo y todo se mancho de sangre

Pov Autora: (Pd: Yo voy a ser una oc)

Me retire del lugar manchada de sangre, no me importaba, era normal para mi, completamente normal.

" **¿Alguien mas que no valore su vida?"**

"Nadie mas"

" **Okay"**

-¿Quién fue esta vez?- Pregunto Sakura, mi hermana menor, ella tenia pelo blanco hasta la cintura, ojos blancos/grises y como siempre, una sonrisa alegre

-Una perra, como siempre…- Respondí

-Ok…- Suspiro (Pd: Sakura es la otra oc)

Pov Ahri:

Retome el control de mi cuerpo y me fui a mi casa, que no estaba lejos, tome un baño para limpiar la sangre y me puse un vestido rojo

*Toc Toc*

Escuche el ruido de la puerta y fui a abrir… claro no contaba con encontrármelo a el,

-H-hola Zed- Tartamudee un poco, algo me decía que el sabia que fui yo

-¿Fuiste tú?- Pregunto directo, temblé un poco

-N-no se de que me ha-hablas- Volví a tartamudear

-Se que fuiste tu, estabas consumida por las sombras

-Bu-bueno… yo estaba celosa… - Respondí

-No debiste hacer eso, bueno, no debieron hacer eso

-¿Como que no debimos?- Pregunte- ¿Yo y quien mas?

-Tú y _ **(Invéntenme un name, plis :3)** \- Respondió

-Oh…ella… - Dije recordándola

" **¿Hay alguien más que no valore su vida?"**

"Nadie… por el momento"

" **Ok"**

-Perdónanos…- Le dije- No debimos interferir… no debí pensar que yo era importante para ti…

-¿Qué? ¡Tu eres importante para mi!- Dijo

-No lo creo… si la estabas besando… no creo ser importante para ti…

-¡Ella me beso! ¡Yo la había rechazado!

-Tu podrías haber escapado de su beso… no soy importante para ti…

-Déjame demostrarte que si lo eres- Me tomo de la mandíbula y me beso- Yo… te amo-

-Y-yo también…- Tartamudee

Pov Fioga, digo, Fiora:

Estaba con Yi en un restaurante de Piltover, el lugar es muy lindo y refinado, si que se esforzaron en esto.

De repente escucho mi celular sonar, era vi

-¡Fiora! Hubo otro asesinato, fue la misma tipa… necesitamos acabar con ella rápido…

Aghhh maldita asesina…- Dijo Vi al otro lado de la línea

-¿Otro asesinato? Demonios…

Pov Sakura

De nuevo mi hermana llego completamente llena de sangre, no era extraño, después de todo, siempre estaba matando algo…

-Saku, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?- Pregunto mi hermana

-Siiiii pls ^-^- Respondí en tono kawaii

-Ok… vamos- Dijo

-Okis- Dije y empecé a conjurar un hechizo de teletransportación

Pov Yasuo "el que nunca aparece en el fic"

Estaba afilando mi katana en un bosque, cuando de repente aparece Lucian

-Creo que nos quedo algo pendiente (Yaoi?)- Dijo sacando sus pistolas

-… Baka*, todos pensaron que era yaoi-

-¡Es lo mismo! Te voy a matar :D

-…- Agarre mi katana rápidamente y intente atacarlo, pero esquivo moviéndose,

*Momento de la pelea de game arcade*

(En las peleas arcade, cambia la forma de dialogo)

Yasuo: ¡Demonios!

Lucian: ¡Jaja!

Yasuo usa ataque con katana, Lucian no puede esquivar y pierde 78 puntos de vida

L: ¡Maldito!

Lucian usa disparar, Yasuo usa muro de viento para esquivarlo

Yasuo usa Tempestad de Acero [Q] Lucian no esquiva y pierde 89 puntos de vida

Yasuo usa Q y acierta, Lucian pierde 89 puntos de vida

Yasuo: Ya estas muerto

Yasuo usa Q, Acierta, Lucian pierde 89 puntos de vida

Y: ¡Shinjenkon!

Yasuo usa Ultimo Aliento, Lucian pierde 598 puntos de vida

Lucian cae al piso, y usa Persecución Implacable para pararse rápidamente

Lucian usa Resplandor Ardiente, Yasuo no esquiva y pierde 100 de ph

Lucian usa Ataque básico+Balas luminosas Yasuo pierde 158 de ph

Lucian usa Luz Lacerante, Yasuo pierde 129 de ph

Lucian usa Ab*+Pasiva Yasuo pierde 158 de ph

" " El sacrificio, cada bala (8 balas) saca 189 de ph

Stats del combate:

Lucian: 960 de hp (1903) Yasuo: 400 de hp (2475)

L: Morirás!

Y: Eso crees…

Yasuo usa todas sus habilidades

Lucian usa todas sus habilidades

L: *Disparando rápido* Muere!

Y: *Esquivando un poco y intentado matar a Lucian* Si muero vendrás conmigo!

L: No lo creo…

Lucian usa ab+pasiva yasuo pierde 158 de vida

Yasuo: *100 de hp*… Te… matare…

Yasuo salta y ataca a Lucian,

L:*Dispara a yasuo*

Y: *Mueve su katana*

L: Ahhhhhh!

Y: …

Yasuo muere por una bala

Lucian muere por perdida de sangre

*Fin de la batalla arcade*

Pov Darius

*Roncando*

-Despierta darius, que la rubia esa te busca

-Joder…

Me levante de mala gana, odiaba que arruinaran mis siestas de 8 horas… solo habían sido 7 horas y media!

-¿Qué demonios quieres rubia?

…

 **Hasta aquí el especial de SV: Gore time parte 1**

 **Se preguntaran ¿Gore time?**

 **Si, habrán dos especiales, largos, y este es el especial de gore y sangre, El dead end como se diría en mirai nikki**

 **El otro será de amor y eso, y creo será mas corto por que las cosas cursis no se me dan bien, este seria un happy end en mirai nikki**

 **Sin mas que decir Bye-bye!**

 **Baka: Idiota en japonés, si vieron anime con tsunderes, elfen lied por ejemplo, podrán ver que el ulti de las tsunderes es baka! Y una cachetada que te deja la mano marcada D:**


End file.
